


Presents Don't Always Come From Stores

by MoMoMomma



Series: Howard's Birthday Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Implied Rimming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Howard Stark, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the WAGHS universe- War time is hard, being on an army base during war time is harder. So it's not like Steve and Bucky can run to the corner store to buy Howard a birthday present. Luckily for them, what Howard wants most can't be purchased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents Don't Always Come From Stores

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide where to put all these so I just put them in a whole new thing! I'm trying desperately to get over the massive writer's block I have for the WAGHS and BBB universes, so please bear with me. If you want to watch me complain about this awful block (and learn fun facts from the 'verses or yell at me to write) come visit me at momomomma2.tumblr.com and, as always, enjoy!

“Howard, I need you to look over these…blue….prints.” Steve’s voice trailed off, the blueprints in question dropping from his hands as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Bucky had Howard bent over the lab table—no wonder there had been a chair shoved under the door handle—and was licking him open.

Or so Steve assumed from the wet, slick sounds filling the room.

“St-Steve!” Howard gasped out, gripping onto the edges of the table, ears flattened against his hair.

“What…are you two doing?” Steve swallowed, his cock thickening in his pants as he quickly replaced the chair he’d knocked aside when he entered, making his way towards them.

Bucky popped his up from behind Howard, the rabbit’s slick covering his mouth, ears sticking up in happiness. He licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste, and nodded towards Howard who was whining, pushing back against Bucky’s hands.

“Giving Howard a birthday present. Wanna help?”

“Not sure how I could help.” Steve remarked dryly, stopping in front of the table, Howard grabbing a hold of his hips to nuzzle into his groin.

“Oh, I dunno,” Bucky drawled, standing to unzip himself, drawing his cock out.

Even Steve, with his own enhanced by the serum, had always been a bit jealous of Bucky’s cock. It was thick and long and perfect, with a knot that could tie him tight to whoever he chose, and Bucky certainly knew how to work it well.

“How about we spit-roast us a rabbit?”

Howard flushed and gasped at Bucky’s easy words, nodding furiously and tugging at Steve’s pants.

“Yes, yes, yes. Yes, god, please. Do me, fuck me hard.”

“Awww, hear that?” Bucky asked, stroking his cock through Howard’s slickness a few times. “Little Leporidae wants to be filled in both ends. Get your thick knot caught behind his teeth. Used like a little _slut_.”

On the last word, Bucky thrust forward, the smack of his hips meeting Howard’s ass only drowned out by Howard’s high pitched cry at the action. The rabbit wasn’t a docile partner by any means, his fluffy tail wriggling as he shoved back against Bucky.

Steve freed his own cock, stepping closer until his thighs met the table and pumping it, Howard’s eyes focused on the thick flesh. He wasn’t in a mood to tease, it _was_ Howard’s birthday after all, so he let Howard yank him into an arch and wrap his lips around the head. The wet heat had Steve moaning, sinking hands into Howard’s hair and carefully avoiding his ears.

It wasn’t safe to throw a Leporidae into heat unnecessarily on an army base full of horny designations. Howard’s scent could bring others and Steve wasn’t particularly interested in cleaning blood from his, or Bucky’s, knuckles that evening.

He cupped the sides instead, using the hold to keep Howard’s head still and thrust. He did so gently at first, increasing his speed to match Bucky’s until he was slamming the entirety of his cock home every time. Howard took it amazingly, swallowing around the head every time it slid into his throat, gasping for breath when Steve drew back.

A tug on his hair had Steve looking up and grinning at the sight of Bucky leaning forward, one hand tangled in his locks. He let the collie pull him into a kiss, never stopping the rhythm of his hips. Bucky cursed against his mouth and drew back to plant his hands on either side of Howard’s hips, fucking in short, hard shoves that meant he was close.

Below, Howard pulled off his cock with a gasp, grasping it in his hand and licking around the swelling knot furiously. He chuckled, stroking the rabbit’s cheekbone with one thumb, mentally counting down in his head. Sure enough, within moments Howard dropped his head to the table, moaning in unison with Bucky as they both came.

Steve pumped his cock while Howard panted for breath, waiting patiently for the Leporidae to recover. Soon enough, Howard was back at it, sucking hard, twirling his tongue around the underside, letting Steve fuck his throat open. Steve yanked back right before he came, unwilling to actually knot in Howard’s throat. Sure, some people could do it just fine, but he was a little too long to do it safely and have Howard be able to breathe as much as he needed.

Instead, he grinned down at the man, Howard practically reading his mind and opening his mouth, wicked delight twinkling in his eyes. Steve groaned and tipped forward as he came, planting a hand on the table as he painted Howard’s face and tongue with thick ropes of cum. Howard waited patiently until Steve was done before swallowing what had gotten into his mouth, popping his lips like he’d had a particularly delicious dessert.

Steve grinned and had to look away as Howard hummed happily, wiping the cum off his face and then daintily licking it from his fingers. Bucky met his eyes with a smile before leaning over to plant a kiss on the back of Howard’s neck, the rabbit chittering at the action.

“Good birthday present, Howie?”

“Mmmhmm.” Howard murmured, letting Bucky wrap him in his arms, looking up at Steve and reaching out to take hold of his hand, linking their fingers. “The best. I can only imagine what my birthdays will be like when we’re out of this war.”

Steve’s eyes shuttered at the ideas that entered his brain, both Bucky and Howard laughing at his expression. He leaned down to kiss them both, before tucking himself back in and wandering off to find something to clean them off with. Whenever this war ended, everything was going to be better. He could spend time with his mates, take all day to fuck them if he pleased, truly be the mated pair they all wanted to be.

Something in his head told him it would happen soon enough. And Steve couldn’t help but grin at the implications. Once they all survived and got free of this hell, more than just birthdays would be better.


End file.
